A Second Chance
by Marik's girl
Summary: What if when Yami Marik got sent to the shadow realm he some how was sent to a different world and got his own body? And what if he meets 14yearold Sakura Kinomoto? And what if she soften his cold heart? Was known as Untitled for now
1. Prologue

Untitled Written By : Marik's girl 

Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh! or Cardcaptor Sakura

Sum : What if when Yami Marik got sent to the shadow realm he some how was sent to a different world and got his own body? And what if he meets 14-year-old Sakura Kinomoto? And what if she soften his cold heart?

**Prologue**

"I resign"

"NO YOU FOOL!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

14-year-old Sakura Kinomoto couldn't believe her eyes, there just out side her door was a boy unconscious. she rushed to the tanned youth and tryed her best to bring him into her house. Once inside she laid him down on the couch; She then went over and got a cold rag and placed it upon his forhead. She looked at him as she moved some light blonde hair out of his face. His hair went just over his shoulders and his skin was tanned; He is wearing a black sleevless shirt and light tanned pants, black shoes and golden arm bands around his arms; golden wrist bands and a golden choker around his neck, he also had golden ear rings attached to his ears.

'I wonder what happen to him?'

That was the thought on her mind as she continued to stare at him. 'Toya won't be back until late... and dad won't be home for another two days.' She then stood up. 'I better let him sleep; He'll need it' with that she walked up stairs and into her room.

Yami Marik groaned as he rubbed his temples only to find a cold rag on his forhead; He blinked. He then sat up on the couch that he was laying on. He glanced around and saw that he was in someone's home. He then heard a soft humming and he glanced up and saw a girl with light brown hair that framed her face and emerald green eyes; her skin looked soft and creamy white, she is wearing a blue mini dress that looked kind of like a shirt and white socks that came to her mid thigh, a pair of bunny slippers on her feet.

The girl turned around and blinked; she then smiled. "Your awake! how do you feel?" She asked asshe walked over to him. He was quite for a moment then he spoke up. "I'm fine" He replied as he closed his violet eyes; Sakura noticed that he had a scar under each eye...

"What's your name?" Yami Marik reopen his eyes and stared at her for a moment; thoughts cameover his mind... like wasn't he in the shadow realm? and why was he doing in this girls house?

And why was she asking HIS name? "Malik" He finally asked her... even though that wasn't his name... he thought it might be best if he used it. "What happen?" He wanted to know some answers but he didn't want to scare the girl--- much. "I'm Sakura; You were unconscious out side in front of my house, You've been a sleep for about an hour" Explained Sakura "You should eat something" She said softly as she looked at him. He stared at her; There was something about this girl --- He couldn't quite name it but there was something very odd about her... Some pure --- and kind.

"I'm not hungery" He smiply said as he turned away from her. Sakura gave him a worried look.

"Are you still weak and tired?" She asked as he glanced at her and blinked his cold violet colored eyes. It was true that he was quite tired and he felt quite weak... But why should this GIRL care? He nodded his head slowly. "Why don't you lay back down and I'll give you a cover, and when your ready to eat... just tell me; you should get some rest." She said as she said slightly and walked up the stairs.

Yami Marik blinked once again; why was this girl so kind to him? Let alone let him inside her house--- He was a stranger -- YES a STRANGER and she let him into her house, he shook his head.

'I just need some rest' He then laid back down and closed his eyes, not knowing that Sakura had come back down and laid the cover over his body...

End Prologue -

I kind of felt bad for Yami Marik... since he is one of my fave characters in Yugioh, so this is why I rote this. And since CCS/YGO are my fave series. I probibly won't be updating any time soon because of my job. (Idoit Taco Bell)

**Marik's girl -**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Yugioh! or Cardcaptor Sakura! (WHAAAA! Sob )

**Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi**

**Cardcaptor Sakura (c) Clamp**

**Note :** I finally had some days off of work (Taco Bell) and started to work on this again.

**Untitled**

**Written By :** Marik's girl

**Chapter 1**

Darkness that is all that she felt; The aura of darkness, she had to stare. It was cold and dark but she felt like someone was watching her. She felt uneasy and even scared. Why did she felt so uneasy? What was this feeling? And why was it so dark and cold? She then started to walk towards nothing at all.

And then she saw something or was it someone?

She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her small waist; She eeped and a shiver went down her spine as she felt HIS breath on her cheek as she felt his chin on her shoulder; She felt stiff and she felt like a stone --- in other words she couldn't move, she was frozen stiff. He kissed her cheek and she blushed a bright red color. "W-w-who are y-y-you?" She asked as she stumbled on her words but was only greeted with a hush; "Shhhhh, don't say a word; My little cherry blossom." He said softly as he once again kissed her cheek. And out of the corner of her emerald eyes she saw a glims of cold violet eyes.

And then everything went black.

Sakura's eyes bolted open as she blinked. Who was that person? Why was she dreaming of something like that? She then rubbed her eyes and sat up. She found herself sitting on a chir, her legs up to her chest. She blinked again as she glanced around. She must of fallen asleep... She then spoted the boy that she had found out infront of her house a couple hours ago. His face buried into the pillow, the covers that she had given him was up to his waist.

She smiled slightly, he looked so calm when he was asleep like that. But she wondered how did he get scars like that under his eyes. She stood up from the chir and walked over to him, this boy was a mystery to her... In all of her life she had never seen a boy like him before. She guessed that he might be Egyptian but she wasn't sure. There was also something very odd about him, something that laured her to him.

Sakura shook her head. She kneeled down and she looked at him more closely. She then saw that his violet eyes slowly open and she smiled at him.

"You hungery?"

"Eh?"

Yami Marik, now known as Malik glanced at Sakura as he ate the food that she had given him. He really wanted to know why the hell was she given him food and why she had brought him inside her house --- Why was she doing this? This girl was a mystery to him... how come she was being so nice to him? "So do you remember how you got knocked out?"

Malik glanced up at her and blinked. What was he supposed to tell her? That he was a former Yami, who hated a former Phar'aoh and then he was sent into the Shadow Realm? Or at least he thought that he was sent to the shadow realm... He was clueless at how he got her and how he ended up with his own body. He knew for a fact that wouldn't be a good thing to tell her --- well either way he didn't care...

"I don't remember much." He said simply.

She looked at him with a worried look on her face. She was about to say something to him when the door open... "Sakura I'm--- Eh? What the hell?" Sakura sweat dropped and Malik looked up. There standing not that far away was a young man of 21-years-old with dark brown hair that was short and messy and angry brown eyes that were glaring at Malik. Malik glanced at Sakura who only sweated more. "Hi Toya"

Sakura sighed. This always seemed to happen. Every time some boy was around her; Her big brother would glare them down, almost like he wanted to send them to hell... If anyone got near her. She grumbled slightly. Malik raised an eyebrow at the older man. "Who is this Sakura?"

"Uh.. This is Malik; Toya, I found him unconscious out side our door last night.." It was Toya's turn to blink. Toya glanced at Malik. "Do you remember how you ended up at here in front of the door?" Asked Toya. Malik put his arm on the table and lend his head against his hand. " I really don't see that's it's any of your business..."

Toya's right eye twiched.

"But I don't remember" He said simply. 'Why couldn't he had said that to begin with?'

Sakura sweat dropped again. 'Oh... this is going to be a long day...' Sakura thought to herself with a sigh.

Malik walked behind Sakura; Who was showing him 'around' the place so that her 'Big Brother' wouldn't bother him. So.. She had a brother... Malik frowned. They looked nothing alike, not at all. He wondered if they were adopted. But why should he care anyways? It wasn't like he had anything of use for the girl--- or did he?

Malik was jerked out of his thoughts when Sakura stopped. She turned to face him. "I'm so sorry, Malik. My brother just gets out of hand when I'm around boys or they come around me" Explained Sakura with a sigh. He smiled a small smile that would have melted any girls heart. "It's alright Ms. Kinomoto"

Sakura blushed and put her hand behind her head. "Uh, you can call me Sakura, Malik." She said with a laugh; This boy was so poilet.

Malik wondered why the hell he was being nice to this strange girl. Well she was kind of like Tea; The girl that his lighter and much weaker side had met. (Although he really couldn't call Marik weak at the moment...)

"So"

"Eh?"

"What's your last name?" Asked Sakura; Malik blinked. What was he going to tell her? He couldn't really tell her could he? Ah what the hell. "Istar" Sakura Smiled. "Well Malik Istar, Welcome to Tomoeda" Said Sakura with a bright smile that seemed to warm his heart up.

End Chapter 1 -

Yes it's short I know. But I have bad writers block. Besides, I felt like I should ended it here. (Don't ask why)

Should I put in the other Yugioh! Characters? Please Review.

Thanks to : Neji wife, Firehedgehog, Chaos King, AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters, mataka

Marik's girl -


	3. Chapter 2

Untitled  
Written By : Marik's girl

Disclaimer : I do not own Yugioh or Cardcaptor Sakura.

Yugioh! © Kazuki Takahashi  
Cardcaptor Sakura © Clamp

Note : I'm REALLY SORRY for the late update!!! I hadn't had the chance to work on this story. I still don't know about the title for this story. (I'm very bad at titles) Anyways please review and tell me how you like this chapters. And thank you very much for your reviews guys!!

Started : 1/27/2007  
Finished : 1/28/2007

**Chapter 2**

As Malik walked besides Sakura, he wondered why she would be so kind to someone that she hardly knew. Was she really that naive? Or did she just trust to easily, like that Anzu girl? He shook his head. Why did he even care? It wasn't like she was anything to him; No one was. Not even his so called sister and brother. After all, he had killed his father. Well in truth, they we're not really is family. The only reason why he was even in this world was because of Marik's hatred, and so he was born. But, he had never see any girl smile like this Sakura girl did. It seemed that she could warm the coldest hard up... she seemed like she was truly happy...

He stopped walking and looked up at the clear sky. He had to stop thinking about all this and try to find a way out of this place... and soon.

"Malik"

"Eh?" Malik blinked, and then he glanced over at Sakura who had a worried look on her face. "Is everything alright? You seemed like you where not here.." she asked softly. He just stared at her; was he really deep in his thoughts? And why did she even worry? He faked a small smile. "I'm fine" He assured her. "I was just thinking" was all he said. "Oh! Are you trying to remember your past?" she asked him; He could only nod. He couldn't tell the girl that he actually _knew_ his _past._ He had just said that so that he wouldn't have to tell her anything. He just needed to know why he was even here! How in the world did he end up here and not the shadow realm? She then did something that surprised him. She smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry Malik, I'm sure that it will all come back to you in due time. Don't stress yourself so much."

Malik was a bit shock at her words; No one had said something like that to him. It was like she cared or something. But why would she care for him when she hardly know him?

Even though Sakura had let go at what he had said, she was worried about him. He seemed like he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know what was around him. Of course she use to do that as well, and sometimes she still does that. Like after she would had weird dreams that she couldn't really understand. Kero had told her that dreams we're very important... then her thoughts wondered back to the dream that she had last night... she blushed slightly. She wondered what it meant and she wondered who that boy was...

"Sakura?"

Sakura blushed as she snapped out of her thoughts, she then looked over at Malik. "Are you alright?" he asked with a eyebrow raised up. She nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Yes, I'm fine. A bit tired though..." She said with a small smile. Then her emerald eyes lit up. "Hay! I have great idea! Why don't we go over to the ice cream shop down the street." She said with a bright smile. He gave her a odd look.

"Ice cream... what's that?" he asked, not to sure what ice cream was. (1) Sakura's eyes widen as she stared at him. "Don't tell me you never tried _ice cream_ before!!?" She said with surprise. He shook his head no. So was this _"Ice Cream"_ some kind of food? "Well then, your gonna have to try some!!" She said with a small grin as she grabbed his tanned hand with her light one and dragged him along with her to the ice cream shop.

* * *

_**Mean while in the Yugioh world**_

**Egypt **

Marik Ishtar sighed as he slumped down on his bed. His hands behind his head and his eyes closed. He was finally home in Egypt again; His darker side was gone and everyone had forgiven him, he after all didn't know what had really happen to his father until the Battle City. He had built so much hate for the Phar'aoh because he didn't want to become a Tomb Keeper. And after the secret of the Phar'aoh was craved into his back when he was ten; That hatred was formed into his darker side. Yami Marik. And because of that same hatred; it killed his father. And now after he had found out what had really happen; He would become a tomb keeper, for his father and his family. He wanted to start over and that was what he was going to do.

But for some reason he felt like his darker side wasn't gone...

Marik shook his head at that thought. 'That's impossible, he's in the _shadow realm!_' He had made sure of it! At least that's what he hoped...

* * *

_**The Cardcaptor World**_

Malik; A yami that you could say that was a psycho; A _mad man_ and everything that was _evil_ was sitting down at a table looking down at the food called ... _Ice Cream_... Sakura only smiled at the funny look on his face. It was funny, he looked like a little kid who was all serious. "C'mon, try it!!" She said with that bright smile of hers... Malik cursed under is breath slightly and then let out a sigh. It wasn't like it was actually going to kill him to try some... besides that smile of hers was starting to get to him; He was actually starting to like it when she smiled. He grumbled to himself slightly and took the spoon and and tried some of the so called ice cream...

Malik raised his left eyebrow. He had to admit... it wasn't half bad... it actually tasted alright. "So? Do you like it?" She asked, wanted to know if he liked it or not. "It's okay; It doesn't taste that bad..." He said as he looked into her eyes. For some reason, he liked her eyes... his eye twitched again when she smiled at him. What was it about her and her smiles? He grumbled to himself again.

Sakura was glad that he liked it. She wondered where he was from; He wasn't Japanese, that was for sure. His skin was too dark and his hair was a light blonde and his eyes where violet; Truth be told, she had never seen someone look quite like him. But when she looked into his eyes... she thought, that she saw hatred and pain in them... and she wondered why. Did something happen to him that he didn't want to talk about? She shook her head. 'It's none of my business; besides, I hardly know him...'

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG

Both teens blinked at the ringing sound. "Oh! My cell phone!!!" She said as she took the pink cell phone out of her bag and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Sakura"_

"Ah! Tomoyo"

'Tomoyo? I wonder who that is...' Malik thought to himself as he looked at Sakura.

" _What are you doing today?" _Tomoyo asked; Sakura's cousin. "I'm showing someone new around the city... why?" She asked. _"Ohhh! Is it a boy?"_ Sakura sweat dropped. "Um yes, but---" _"Well I don't want you to keep him waiting, bye!"_ And with that Tomoyo hung up. Sakura sweat dropped as she stared at the phone. She sighed as she put the cell phone back in her bag. "Sorry about that Malik..." She said softly; "Who was that?" he asked innocently. "Um..." She began as she put a hand behind her head. "That was my cousin"

"Oh..." Was all that he could say. "Are you close to her?" He finally asked after a little bit. She nodded her head. "Uh, huh. She's like a sister to me." She explained. "I see." For some odd reason, he wanted to find out more about this Sakura Kinomoto girl.

* * *

Beyond time and space, unknown by Malik and Sakura. They we're being watched by two people, a man and a women. "Sister, do you think that this will really work?" Asked the man in his 20's with short brown hair and sea-green eyes; He is wearing a black sleeveless turtle-neck and white slacks and black shoes. His sister, the women who was looking into the pond, who had the same hair color expect her hair came to the middle of her back and her eyes we're a pretty sky blue color. She is wearing a long sleeveless white dress that reached the floor. She smiled at him as she waved a hand at him. 

"Of course it will work! My plans never fail!!" She said with pride. The brother sighed at this as a sweat drop went down the side of his face. "That's what I'm afraid..." He said softly, really hoping that she didn't hear him.

No such luck.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!" She yelled with a glare as she balled her fist, ready to hit him over the head. "Nothing!" He said as he put his hands up in front of him hoping that is sister didn't attack him... "It's just that..." He began slowly, trying to chose his words _wisely._ "It's what dear brother?" She asked sweetly; He turned his head away.

"It's just that, I don't think that they can be together..."

"And why not!"

"Well... he's a psycho... sort of and she innocent; How can you put to people that are completely different together?"

His lovely sister grinned at him. (2) "If Buffy and Spike can be together, those two can be together! And I can make it happen!!!" She said with a big grin on her face. He only sighed. 'I'm not even gonna ask how she's going to do it either, 'cause I know I won't get a straight answer if I ask.' He thought to himself as his sister began to shout out in happiness as she began to put her plan into action.

* * *

_**Back with Malik and Sakura**_

Sakura sighed as her brother and Malik we're having a glaring contest. Why was it every time she brought someone home that was of the _male gender_, her brother would go crazy? Their was one time that he almost killed a boy... she grumbled to herself. As she stared at the two, for some reason it reminded her of when Syaoran Li and her brother use to glare at each other... Syaoran Li... now that was someone that she hadn't thought about in awhile. He was a friend of hers, someone that was dear to her... someone that had lost there memory of her... She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that and Toya couldn't always act like that forever; One day, she was going to bring a boy home that she was going to marry and that she was really in love with. Yeah... but that wouldn't happen for awhile now. After all, she was only fourteen.

But she wondered if she would ever move on and fall in love again... Well she had moved on, it was just the whole falling in love thing that she was afraid of...

She sighed again, then she stood up.

"I'll make some tea" She said but they ignored her and she grumbled to herself and walked into the kitchen while to two still glared at each other.

" Stay away from my sister" Toya finally said when Sakura was out of hearing range. Malik rolled his eyes. "And whose gonna make me? You?" A vain popped out of Toya's forehead. He balled his fist. "And what makes you think that I can't?" He said with a growl. "Toya! Your not _beating up_ are guest are you!?" Asked Sakura from the kitchen. "Of course not..." Toya sighed. "Why would I want to do that for?" He asked. "Just _checking_" Came her reply. Malik just smirked. He was starting to actually like this Sakura girl...

* * *

_**Huff puff**_

Sakura stopped running as she fell onto her knees, trying to catch her breath. She clenched her night shirt, her cheeks red. Someone was after her, trying to catch her. Finally she looked up, glancing around. Seeing if that someone was around, whoever it was. But she couldn't see anything, she was surround by darkness; She didn't like the dark, it made her feel alone and scared...

"Sakura"

The teenage girl blinked, she then looked over her shoulder and saw someone; A boy, she could tell. But since it was dark, she couldn't tell what he looked like. Even though she couldn't see him that well, she had a feeling that she had met him before... was he the boy from her last dream? She just stared at him as he started to walk closer to her; When he was in front of her, he stopped and knelled down until they we're eye level. Even though she was looking into his eyes, for some reason she couldn't tell what his eye color was. Her eyes widen when he took a hold of the side of her face and brushed is lips against her cheek. His lips where soft and warm; She felt her heart began to beat fast. Her cheeks going red.

"Sakura" He repeated again before disappearing into the night of the darkness.

_End dream_

Sakura woke up panting. Sitting up in her bed; a blush went across her cheeks, sweat going down her face. She touched her cheek as the blush deepen. 'What was that all about?' she question as she looked towards her window. This was the second time she had dreamed about this so called boy. Who was he? And why did he kiss her? She buried her face in her hands as her blush seemed to get redder and redder. That kiss on the cheek had felt so real... 'What am I thinking!! it was only a dream, for crying out loud!' She thought to herself as brought her knees up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around her legs.

'Nows not the time to think about such things' Sakura sighed softly. 'At least not until Malik gets his memory back.' And then something came to her mind. 'I wondered how Malik was knocked out like that in the first place and why he was at my front door unconscious...'

* * *

"_Malik"_

Malik blinked his violet colored eyes open; He saw a girl or a women, but he really couldn't tell. But he knew that she was a female. She was leaning over him. Her face close to him. Her fingers caress his hair, her other hand on his chest. She was very close to his face now, she stared into his eyes and then she closed her eyes and leaned the rest of the way and brushed her lips across his; kissing him. His eyes widen. _'What the hell!!!'_ He would have pushed her off of him, but for some reason he felt like he couldn't. And after a minute she parted from his lips. He groaned at the lost of her lips; they we're soft and warm and he had the urge to grab a hold of her and kissing her warm lips again. He then saw that she had reopen her eyes. A beautiful emerald green color, filled with love in them. His eyes widen.

"Sakura!!?"

_End dream_

Malik woke up with a start and bolted upwards in his bed; His eyes narrowing as sweat came down his face. **_"What the hell was that all about!!!"_** Why in the hell had that girl kissed him for? ... It was a dream right? It had to be, no one in their right mind would kiss him! And why would he dream about such a thing? And then he remembered who had kissed him.

Sakura.

Sakura Kinomoto.

The girl that found him outside her door; The girl that was nice and would give bright smiles to him; The girl who was letting him stay in her house, because she thought that he had lost his memory. Malik grumbled to himself. It wasn't like he actually liked her! No, he didn't like or love anyone; He was Yami Marik after all; The only reason he was even born was because of Marik Ishtar's hate and anger; He couldn't love anyone, he only felt hate and anger. Nothing more, nothing less. And the only love that he actually loved was to cause pain to people. But for some reason he felt like something was going to happen, and he wasn't going to like it...

* * *

_**Meanwhile with the brother and sister who plan to get the two together...**_

"This is going so well... BWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The lovely women's brother sighed at his very crazy sister... To be truthful, he didn't think that this plan of hers would even work. Like come on, they are from two different worlds for crying out loud!!! He sighed again; Sometimes he wished that his sister would stay out of peoples lives, but NOOO! She was a nosy person. "Yes!" Said the women as she put her fist in the air. "Plan one is going into action! I'm making them dream about each other, THEN, they will fall in love with each other, then the SE---"

"SISTER, DON'T EVEN GO THERE!!!" Her brother yelled as a bright blush went across his pale cheeks. Even though he was a man of 20 years of age... his sister didn't need to talk about that... she looked at him oddly. "Hmmm? What's wrong with talking about that? Everyone does it." A vain popped out of the side of his head. Why couldn't he have a normal sister? He looked away from her, the blush still on his cheeks. "Lets just get this over with."

"Ah yes... PLAN 2!!!!"

End Chapter 2

(1) I really don't know if they have ice cream in Egypt... but I made it as Malik never had any because he was underground most of his life...

(2) I don't own Buffy or Spike either. (Sigh)

HA! A total of 6 chapter long!!! Like I said, I'm really sorry for the really late update. I'm starting the next chapter and I hope that I will upload it soon. And also I'm also working on my other stories as well. Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh or Card Captor Sakura!

**Card Captor Sakura © Clamp  
Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Note:** Yes... I have returned with a new chapter! I have nooooo idea why it takes me so long to update -_- But anyways I hope that someone enjoys this chapter. I am also trying to work on my other stories as well and hopefully it will not take me a few years to update another chapter of this story. Also as far as putting in the duel monster cards and the star cards, I am thinking about it; actually I think it would be good to put in the story. So most likely I will put them in it. Do you think that I should bring Marik into the mix of things? If so let me know. As always, love to hear from you guys.

**Thanks to:** lil-saturn-goddess, xXxArcoRainbowYanagi-SamaxXx, pinkrose1122, BlackRose-FlowerofDeath

**Chapter Three**

Marik Ishtar was not sure... but he had this really weird feeling that something was wrong. He knew that his dark side was sent to the shadow realm, but he felt like he was still alive. He didn't know why he had that feeling, he just did and it was freaking him out by just thinking about it. But if he was not in the shadow realm... where in the world was he? Maybe the gods are playing a cruel trick on him... he sure hope not.

:::::

**(Meanwhile with said gods...)**

The brother sweat dropped as he watched his sister giggle to herself. ' I wonder what goes though that head of hers... ' he let out a sigh. As far as he was concern, she should of just let the poor souls alone. What right did his sister have to get involved with humans? But as it turns out, she always made it her business. Sometimes he wished that he was not related to her... but really, how could those two people fall in love? He would be shocked if it actually _did_ happen. But you never know... Sakura was a very sweet girl. ' Fat chance they'll fall for each other. '

::::::

Malik narrowed his cold violet eyes. He was able to hack into Sakura's computer without her knowing. It was in the middle of the night and he was trying to find info on Yugi Mutou and find out where Domino City was from where he was now. But nothing even came up... it was as if Domino City never existed and their was no file on Yugi Mutou either. ' What is going on here? Why is their no file on Yugi and why does Domino City not exist? ' None of this was making sense. He was suppose to be sent to the shadow realm... his eyes widen. ' Could it be? Could I have been transported to another world? ' He shook his head. "That's not possible, is it?" He shut the computer down and walked out of the room and walked into the living room. In someway it did make sense if he wasn't sent to the world of shadows; but what didn't make sense was why he sent here. ' Something is not right here... '

But this was not the only weird thing that was happening. He was having dreams of that Sakura girl. The dreams themselves seemed pointless to him. In the dream he even ended up being loving and even kissed the girl. He scowled. Affection was one thing that made him sick. As far as he was concern, love did not exist; only hate filled a person and gave them strength. And all that he needed was power and that was why he needs the millennium puzzle. But getting that seem pointless at the moment; he was after all somewhere he knew nothing about besides what that girl showed him. But he was Malik; he wouldn't let this stop him from his goal - if he got here, he could get back to his world. He just had to figure out how to do it.

:::::

The dreams about Malik would not stop and Sakura wondered why she was even having them in the first place. She had just met him and she had no feelings what so ever for him. She was already in love with someone. She knew that his memory was lost of her, but her love for him didn't change. It hurt her because she could never tell him how she felt; he was after all already engaged to his cousin Meilin (sp?) But something puzzled her deeply; Why was Malik unconscious in front of her house? She hoped nothing bad had happen to him... but that was not the only thing that was odd. She did feel that something was different about him. Like he wasn't normal, compared to other people. And she wondered why she even thought that? She felt like something was going to happen. She frowned as she pulled her legs close to her chest. She looked over at Kero, who was sleeping on her bed that she was sitting on. ' I hope nothing bad is going to happen. '

:::::

Sakura cover her mouth with her hand as she yawned, she then rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She walked into the living room and saw Malik siting on the couch. "Good morning Malik." she said with a smile. "Morning." he said with a fake small smile. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked. "Sure." was the reply; with that she walked into the kitchen. Malik watched her retreating form leave the living room and he narrowed his cold violet eyes. He could not understand this girl... she was way to trusting - who in the right mind would trust a complete stranger? Well little Yugi's friends did and they were complete fools... but he wasn't to sure about this girl... he sensed something different about her, her aura was pure and yet he felt something strong coming from her and he wondered what it was. ' Does she have some sort of power that I am not a where of? ' But how could that be possible?

"Malik, I hope you like bacon and eggs!" Malik looked up when he heard Sakura's voice. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Sakura humming a soft tune as she cooked breakfast. "Do you need any help?" a shiver went down her spine when he spoke, she looked over at him with a uneasy look. He scared her almost half to death, thank goodness she didn't scream. "Uh- you don't have to... your a guest here." she said. "Its alright, I want to help." he said with a fake small smile. Sakura blushed a bit, but nodded her head. "Okay" she told him where to find the glasses, plates and silver wear. (yes I know they live in Japan, I'm just going use plain old American stuff) After everything was cooked, she placed the food on both of their plates. "Would you like orange juice or water?"

"Water." She poured water for him and poured orange juice for herself. She then placed the water and the orange juice back in the refrigerator and then sat at the table and the both began to eat. "Do you have anything plan today Malik?" asked Sakura. "No, I have nothing planed. How about you? He asked. "I'm going to meet my cousin at the mall today..." she said - she was silent for a moment and then her face lit up. "Why don't you come with me? That is, if you want to." "Sure why not" he said with a shrug. A bright smile formed on her face. "Great!" He had never seen such a girl with such a true and bright smile like hers and he could tell by her pure aura that she has a pure heart, but that would be her down fall.

:::::

"And who is this?" a light skin fourteen-year-old girl with long wavy dark hair and blue eyes stood with four female body guards dressed in black with black glasses. The girl is wearing a white long sleeve blouse and and brown skirt and white slip on shoes. Malik's eye twitch; who were those women behind that girl? "This is my new friend, Malik Ishtar." Sakura said as she introduce Malik to her cousin. "Hay" was his greeting, she smile and bowed. "My name is Tomoyo Daidoji, its a pleasure to meet you." He only nodded his head. She then turn to her four body guards. "I'll call when I'm done." she said. They bowed. "Yes, miss Tomoyo." they said at the same time and with that they left Tomoyo, Sakura and Malik. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets Shop!" Said Tomoyo happily, Sakura only sweat dropped as Tomoyo dragged her inside the mall while Malik followed the two girls inside.

**End Chapter Three**

Sorry this is so sort but I didn't know what else to do with this chapter and it was about time that I've update this story. As I said before I am also working on my other stories as well so I do not know when I well update this again, but I hope it will be soon. The next on the list to update is "The Princess of Avalon and the Prince of Egypt"


End file.
